


Two Princes

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Balthazar & Castiel Friendship (Supernatural), Balthazar Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Escaping the Mob, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gay Sex, Italian Mafia, M/M, Mafioso Castiel, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Russian Mafia, Secret Relationship, Sex on a Car, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Dean has it all - a great job, a best friend, and an amazing boyfriend. Castiel is the same - a great job, a best friend, and an amazing boyfriend. But only two people are entrusted to their secret: They're dating each other. Their secret is a necessity, as Cas is the son of the Pakhan of the area's Russian Mob.When his father arranges for Cas to choose between the two sons of two other Mafia families joining their alliance, will Dean and Cas fall apart, or will they come out stronger than ever?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431565
Comments: 10
Kudos: 241





	Two Princes

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey! We're at week 35! How awesome is that?
> 
> This week, I was selfish. This fic's been brewing in my mind for a little bit when the song randomly popped up on spotify, and I hadn't heard it in... Years.
> 
> Yes, Two Princes by Spin Doctors. Destiel-fied. I don't get me sometimes. But I hope you enjoy! 💙💚
> 
> ...
> 
> Quick note! If you followed me on twitter previously, I've moved! You can click the link below for the new one!
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

It was a slow day for Dean. He had knocked out the routine maintenance of the boss' fleet before lunch, and only one other car had come in. The limo had a clicking sound when the driver turned the wheel to the left. After going through his regular "make sure there no actual bombs" checks, Dean started his actual maintenance check on Limo. Considering what the cars in the fleet for used for, he wouldn't be surprised if he found contraband improperly stashed, causing the noise.

As Dean ran through his list, the door to the bays opened and slammed shut. He was under the car, and unable to see who it was, so shouted to the mystery person. "If you're here for your car, go check in with Rachel upfront." The footsteps grew closer, and Dean debated pulling himself further under the car when a hand grabbed his foot and slid him out from underneath.

"I'm here for you." Dean's mouth broadened in a wide grin, as he took the hand offered down to him. "You didn't answer your phone."

"Working, Cas." Dean let his boyfriend pull him to his feet. "It's dangerous if it goes off and startles me."

Cas placed his hands on Dean's hips and walked him back until he was pressed against the limo. "So, you'd rather me drive all the way down here and scare you in person?" Cas claimed Dean's mouth hungrily, his tongue not wasting any time working Dean's lips apart. Dean returned the kiss with equal fervor, only pulling back out of breathlessness.

"Miss me, Cas?" Dean teased as he wrapped his arms around Cas' neck.

"You have no idea, Dean." Cas' hand traveled down Dean's hip, gripping Dean's thigh and lifting it up. "Missed you. So much."

Despite enjoying Cas' attention, a little thought dug its way into Dean's brain. "Cas, you just saw me last night. Everything okay?"

"I need you. Right now." Cas strung little kisses along Dean's jaw, nipping as he went. "Am I not allowed to want you, Dean?"

Dean shook his head, melting into Cas' touches. "I like you gettin' all possessive like.”

"You are always mine," Cas growled against Dean's ear. He let go of Dean's thigh, and his hands traveled to the front of Dean's jeans, undoing them.

"Whatcha doin' there, Cas?" Dean's head rolled back as he shut his eyes. "I'm on the clock."

"And my father owns the place." Cas pushed down the front of Dean's underwear and wrapped his hand around Dean's rapidly hardening cock. "Unless you're trying to tell me that you don't enjoy this."

Dean whimpered and shook his head. "I like this, Cas. Fuck, do I like this." He lifted his head and locked his eyes on Cas. "How do you want me?"

"Who's all here?" Cas questioned, his eyebrow quirked up in question. 

"Just me and Rachel, and you know she's upfront just goofing on her phone. She won't step back here unless you hold a gun to her head. Even then, I don't think she would." Dean found Cas' mouth and stole his own kiss. "So, however you want me. I can detail the limo when we're done."

Cas pulled Dean forward and to the back of the limo, bending him over the trunk. He pulled Dean's pants down over his ass and smacked a cheek before grabbing and squeezing. "So, beautiful." Dean shivered as he heard Cas' fly open and the shuffle of fabric behind him. A whimper fell from Dean's lips as Cas' cock dragged over his ass. "You can be as loud as you want, Dean. I want to hear you." Cas lined up the head of his cock with Dean's entrance, slowly pushing in before grabbing Dean's hips.

Dean moaned, grateful for Cas' permission to be vocal. He knew that Cas was just as desperate as him, and despite having been thoroughly fucked the night before, there was still an exquisite stretch and burn, and Cas seated deep inside of him.

"Feel good, Dean?" Cas asked as he dug his fingers deeper into Dean's hips. "Tell me how it feels."

"Move, Cas." Dean whimpered, as he laid his cheek against the cold metal of the limo. "This feels good, but I want to feel you move."

A deep, throaty laugh resonated behind Dean as Cas slid out almost entirely.

"Cas..." Dean drew out the A as he whined, knowing that was what his lover wanted to hear. "Not just one way. Fuck me."

"That's my beautiful boy." Cas slammed back in, pulling a surprised cry from Dean. "I'm going to make you come so hard for me."

"Please, Cas. Please." Dean ground against Cas, urging him to move, to slide back and forth. "Please, need you."

Cas started off at a brutal pace, fucking Dean into the hood of the trunk, before pulling him back and wrapping his hand around Dean's cock. Cas' movements became more focused, more deliberate, and Dean cried out each time Cas pounded into him. "You're so good for me, Dean. Taking all of me like a pro." Cas kept up his ministrations the pace of his fist, matching the rhythm of his cock. "I want you to come for me. Mark the car, Dean. Mark it and know that I'm the reason you have to clean it again."

Dean moaned as his body tightened up, his orgasm building. "I'll clean it again and again for you, Cas. Make it shine."

"Prove it. Come for me, beautiful." Dean's body shook and spasmed as Cas pushed him over the edge, hot white ropes of come splattering against the back of the limo. As Dean cried out in pleasure, Cas quickened his own pace, finding his own release a few thrusts later. Cas collapsed on top of Dean, pinning him to the trunk. "Thank you, Dean. Thank you for being so good for me."

"Mhmm," Dean replied, slightly blissed out from the surprise sex from Cas. "You gonna let me up, Cas? I wanna see you, steal some more kisses."

A low grumble vibrated against Dean's back, but the pressure from Cas laying on top of him lessened. "I can't stay that long." Cas bent down and pulled Dean's underwear and pants up and over Dean's hips. "I have a meeting soon, but I needed you." He redid his own pants while Dean closed his pants back. "I love you, Dean. Always."

The sinking feeling that Dean felt earlier came crawling back. "I love you too, Cas." He leaned and softly kissed Cas before Cas smiled and left.

Unlike the first half of Dean's day, the rest went by faster. He focused on the limo, giving it extra attention, getting rid of the clicking, and of course, detailing the crap out of it. When Benny came to pick her up, he was floored with Dean's work, going above and beyond, promising to tell the big Boss about the great work he was doing. Not that Dean needed it. He was the only one allowed to work on the Boss' car.

As the clock slipped over to five, Dean clicked off the lights and locked up before turning the alarm system and his emergency phone on. Despite the nagging feeling that had been building up over the day, when he saw that Charlie was waiting outside for him, a huge grin appeared on Dean's face. "And to what do I owe this honor?"

"I figured you and me, we can go grab some take out, head back to your apartment, catch up on the DVR." She shook her shoulders excitedly. "I've already called in our order, so it's not like you can say no anyway."

"I could, but then I'd be a dick." Dean shot a pair of finger guns at Charlie.

"You mean more of one." Charlie bounded over to her car. "I'll stop and get the food, you want to stop and get drinks?"

Dean nodded and waved her off before sliding into his baby. The thought of spending the evening with Charlie was definitely appealing, and he figured it would help him out of his funk. Dean made the quick stop to the beer mart by his place, grabbing drinks for himself and Charlie, before getting back to his apartment. Charlie had beaten him there, and by the looks of it, had let herself in with his spare key. He took the stairs two at a time and opened the door to find Charlie had already set up the food.

"Took you long enough." Charlie jumped up from her spot on the couch and crossed over to help Dean with the drinks. "Go on, sit down. Pick something for us to watch."

"You want me to pick?" Dean followed Charlie to the kitchen instead of sitting. "Who are you, and what did you do with Charlie?"

"I am Charlie." She confirmed. "Not to be confused with Groot." Charlie slid the drinks into the fridge, grabbing one for each of them before closing it shut. "Seriously, you always let me pick. What are you behind on?"

Dean bit his bottom lip and thought briefly. "There's this new telenovela I've got the first three episodes of, ready to go." He watched as Charlie cringed, knowing that she hated telenovelas.

"Yeah, whatever you want, Dean." Charlie had forced on a smile and started walking to the living room.

"Nuh-uh." Dean grabbed her arm gently and stopped her. "Something's wrong. My Charlie would fight and beg and kick to not watch one of those."

Charlie's mouth opened and shut a few times as she thought of what to say. "I just need to make sure you're taken care of, Dean. You're handling this well, but you don't have to be so stoic." She handed him his beer bottle. "Let me help you out tonight."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Dean's eyebrows raised in confusion.

"What do you think I'm talking about?" Charlie countered.

"I don't know, Red!" Dean crossed to the couch and plopped on it before cracking open his beer. "Between Cas earlier, and now you, I feel like you're all hiding something from me." Charlie's 'Oh Shit' face appeared, and Dean's heart sank. "You are hiding something from me."

"I thought you knew." Charlie shook her head vehemently. "You really shouldn't hear this from me. Please don't make me tell you."

"Charlie, it's clearly something I need to know. Just spill it." Dean ran his hand down his face as Charlie sat next to him. "No secrets, please."

Charlie frowned and started playing with the ends of her hair. "I was working up in the Boss' office this morning, he got a new computer, and I was cleaning it, checking it for bugs–"

"Charlie." Dean interrupted, keeping her on track.

"Yeah, sorry. Cas came into the office while I was working on it. The Boss is arranging a marriage for him."

Dean froze as he felt the wind get knocked out of him. "You didn't hear right."

"Yeah, Dean. I did." Charlie reached over and took Dean's hand. "You said you saw Cas. What did he say to you?"

"He didn't say anything." Dean felt the sting of salt building up in his eyes. "He uh, we had sex on Benny's Limo."

"Cas didn't tell you anything?" Charlie questioned again. "Are you sure?"

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his personal phone. "Charlie. He came into the shop, made out with me, fucked me, and then told me he had to go, but that he loved me." He pulled up a number in his contacts and dialed it.

"Who are you calling?" Charlie asked, and Dean watched the concern build in her eyes.

"Balthazar." Dean held up a finger at Charlie. "Yeah, I'm doing alright. I've got some Chinese Food, some whiskey and beer and movies on the DVR. You want in?" Dean paused as he listened to Balthazar confirm he was on his way. "See you in ten, Zar." Dean tossed the phone on the table and picked his beer up, draining it in one pull. "You ready for another one? I think I need another one if I'm going to have this conversation."

"You seriously just called Cas' best friend? And invited him to eat our food?" Charlie ran her hands down her face. "What makes you think if Cas didn't tell you that he told Zar?"

"Even if Cas didn't tell him, Zar is one of the Boss' lieutenants. He'll know of his own accord." Dean stood up and walked to the kitchen to grab another beer. "Besides, he always said he was rooting for me and Cas. He can't be happy about this."

Charlie pointed at Dean as he came back into view. "So, you're going to try and turn his friend against him? That's a low blow, even for you, Dean."

"I'm not turning anyone against anyone. I want fucking answers, Red." Dean started to speak again when there was a knock at the front door. "It's open!"

Balthazar entered with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. "Hello, Dean, Charlie. I brought the good stuff, figured we need it."

"I told you." Dean crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Charlie.

"Told her what, precisely?" Balthazar questioned. "About our Dear Cassie being used in the most horrid of ways? For what it's worth most of his inner circle told him not to do it."

"Including you?" Charlie asked as she took a drink of her hard cider.

"Of course, I dissented. What part of wanting my best friend happy would you not understand, Charlie?" Balthazar crossed to the couch and set the bottle of whiskey on the table before sitting down. "Just like you with Dean, Cassie's happiness is one of my top priorities."

Charlie scoffed. "Then you need to stop this. You can go against the Boss."

"Are you raving mad?" Balthazar looked through the assorted food items on the table before settling on some wontons. "If you honestly think I could take on Pakhan Krushnic, you've put your money on the wrong horse." He turned to face Dean. "Did Cassie at least let you down easy?"

"No. I found out about all of this from Charlie." Dean sat on the couch between Balthazar and Charlie. "He came to see me at the garage, but said nothing of it."

Balthazar frowned. "Don't tell me. Did he fuck and run?" When Dean nodded in confirmation, Balthazar drug his hand down his face. "Remind me to strangle him. His father sent him to break up with you."

"What?!" Dean looked at Charlie who shrugged, before catching on to Dean's fear. Her face shot to Balthazar's with Dean. "Wait, Zar," Dean held up his finger. "Are you saying they know that he and I?"

"Oh no, they don't know who you are, though I suppose they probably tried to figure that out. It would be easier to scare you away from Cassie than Cassie from you." Balthazar ate one of the wontons as he thought on his next words. "The one thing Cassie did best was making sure your relationship was never detected. What he never hid was the fact that he's gay. He figured he'd be left alone from the drama if he came out and stayed out. You don't come across as, well..."

"As queer?" Dean shrugged. "You won't believe how much I get that. Just 'cause I look like this–" He pointed at his flannel shirt over tee shirt combination. "–doesn't mean I don't like dick."

Charlie pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, getting off-topic here." She let out a sigh and looked at Balthazar. "What do we know about the whole situation, Zar?"

"Cassie has two suitors to decide between. The first one is from the Sirico family. It's the Don's son, Ishim Tracey." Balthazar held up a finger as he stood up and walked over to the liquor cabinet, procuring a glass. "The Tracey is his mother's maiden name. They figured they could keep his nose clean from the Sirico name. They offered the Pakhan funding and lots of it. They're going to practically line Ishim's pockets with diamonds to try and woo Castiel."

"Cas ain't into that shit." Dean shook his head and let it fall into his hands. "You said there's two?"

"Yes. The other is from the Harrington Family. Their middle son, Bartholomew. He's in charge of their laundering schemes. Amazing in racketeering." Balthazar tipped his glass towards Dean. "However, I'm fairly certain he's not gay and just being offered up by Daddy."

"That's a lot to put on Cas' shoulders." Charlie drank from her bottle. "What happens to the family that doesn't have their son chosen?"

"Nothing. The families are still being invited into an alliance. Which is why the Boss was met with so much criticism for his choice. He just figured if one of the sons is married to Cassie, it will solidify the vow they make as the selected Suitor will take on the Krushnic name."

"Not that I wish any of this arranged marriage stuff on anyone, especially someone who doesn't want it, why did he skip Anna and Michael?"

"The idea originally came from the Sirico Family." Balthazar grabbed a second glass before moving back to the sofa. "Ishim is also gay. They offered the marriage, and when the Harrington's heard of it, they offered Bartholomew. Disgusting, really."

Dean shook his head. "I still don't get it. Just. Why? Why is the Boss doing this?" 

"If you want my two cents, he's getting old. He's getting senile." Balthazar poured whiskey into the glasses he brought over and offered one to Dean. "And he has three rebellious children. Cassie was the biggest by coming out as gay, by going away for school and doing it on his own, by coming back and being the best of the three. If the Boss can rope in his prodigal son, he thinks Anna and Michael will heel as well."

"Like that'll happen." Charlie scoffed. "Anna was at Satin and Silk two nights ago." Charlie realized the guys were staring at her. "Either you don't know that's a Lesbian club, or you don't want to know how I knew she was there."

Balthazar cupped his chin in his hand. "I'll have to remember that." He looked at Dean again. "Cassie has two weeks to decide which of the two men he wants to marry. Honestly, I think the Boss wants him to go after Bartholomew."

"Ugh. That's even more of a nightmare than just getting straight funding. I hate covering the tracks of laundering groups." Charlie sputtered. "Of course, the situation with Cas and Dean is like, ten times more critical."

"I don't know what to do." Dean slouched into the sofa and felt Charlie curl up against him. "I'm not going to lie. I had dreams of running away with Cas. I thought it was going to happen, but I mean, he's going to be forced to marry someone, and I'm not..." Dean shook his head. "I can't be his dirty little secret."

"Well, now that you know, you tell him how you feel." Charlie took his hand and squeezed it. "Right now, Zar and I are going to help you get drunk, we're going to eat delicious Chinese food, and we're going to watch..." Charlie picked up the remote and flipped over to the DVR. "Oh yeah, we're going to watch some Orphan Black. How's that sound?"

"As long as I can get so buzzed that I can't tell the clones apart, I'm in." Dean sighed as the show started, settling in with Charlie and Balthazar.

The next morning, as Dean figured, he woke up with a killer headache. Charlie and Balthazar didn't really try to cut him off. They just switched him from whiskey to his beer to water, sending him to bed once he confused Cosima for Helena. As Dean walked out to the kitchen to go make himself breakfast, he found Balthazar and Charlie passed out on his couch and loveseat. Thankful for their company the night before, he pulled out bacon and eggs and put on some coffee instead of the cold cereal he was going to force down.

After a couple of minutes, Charlie stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed herself a mug. "How the fuck are you standing?" She eyed up Dean and shook her head. "I know you drank almost twice the amount I did."

"I'm also like twice your size kiddo." Dean reached over the sink and pulled a bottle of Tylenol down, tossing it to her. "Grab me a couple, and go offer some to Zar after you've had yours."

"Offer me what? Coffee? Dear Lord Above, I am in need of a fix." Balthazar stumbled into the kitchen, grabbed his own mug, and offered it to Charlie. She pouted before pouring him a cup of coffee. "Thank the Heavens." Dean shook his head as Balthazar inhaled the scent deeply before nearly chugging the coffee in one go. He offered the mug to Charlie, who topped him off before crossing to the table. "So, Dean. What are you going to say to Cassie?"

"You think he knows I know yet?" Dean looked between Charlie and Balthazar.

"I didn't tell him that you know." Balthazar leaned back in his chair.

Charlie shook her head and rested against the counter. "I didn't say anything."

"Then, I guess when he shows up, I just tell him that I know." Dean started plating up breakfast. "Thank you both for being there for me last night."

"Yes, well, I need to make sure you stay sane for Cassie's sake. Although you've been growing on me." Balthazar raised his mug in a toast.

"And I need to make sure you're okay. Who else tolerates my nerdiness like you do?" Charlie bumped her shoulder into Dean.

Once breakfast was finished, Balthazar bowed out, as did Charlie, both knowing they needed to stop at their homes before heading to work. With the pair gone, Dean felt loneliness wash over him, and a grasp of fear of the reality that he would, one-hundred percent, be losing Cas.

He took a quick shower and got dressed, and out of spite, he put on Cas' favorite outfit, a tight pair of dark blue jeans, and a grey henley. He usually wouldn't wear the outfit to work, in fear of getting oil or grease on it, but at the moment, he could not have cared less. If Cas was going to leave him, Cas needed to see what he was going to be missing. He gave his hair one more look over as well, styling it in a way that he knew Cas liked, before heading out to get to work.

Just like most mornings, he flew through the routine work and sat back waiting for a driver request, or for a car to come in, or anything that he might be needed to do.

And just like the afternoon before, Cas walked in, a smile playing slightly on his lips. Dean was working on one of the classics, an Impala like his except from the '65 run. He knew that Cas had a weakness for the classic cars the Boss bought, and briefly wonder if he was bribed with one. "Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean." Cas walked up into Dean's personal space and pressed his lips against Dean's before resting their foreheads together. "I'm sorry I ran out on you yesterday. That wasn't the right thing to do, and I shouldn't have started if I couldn't finish properly." Cas claimed Dean's lips again, and Dean almost lost his resolve to stop Cas.

Almost.

Dean pushed Cas back gently and shook his head. "I know, Cas."

"So, you've worn my favorite outfit to drive me crazy?" Cas leaned in again, frowning when Dean pushed him back a second time. "Dean?"

"I mean, I know about the marriage thing, Cas." Dean frowned and wrapped his arms across his chest like a barrier. "I know what the Boss is having you do."

Cas' shoulders fell in defeat, and he took a step back. "Balthazar?"

"Charlie, actually. She was in the Boss' office when he called you in." Dean looked at the floor, unable able to look into the blue eyes he loved profoundly. "Zar did confirm it, though. He came over my place last night with whiskey. Charlie brought the Chinese food."

"I'm glad they took care of you, but you need to know, I don't want to do this. That's why I didn't tell you." Cas' voice sounded empty, a crack in this typically deep gravel. "I don't want to lose you, Dean."

"So, you were what? Going to tell me on your way to the wedding venue? You were going to hide from me for two-plus weeks?" Dean looked up at Cas and fought the urge to hug and hold him. "Why are you even here?"

"I had brunch with Ishim. It felt wrong. I hated every moment of it. I needed to get to you, I needed to feel right again." Cas hung his head. "I just wanted to feel home."

The heat rose in Dean's cheeks at Cas' confession. "Why didn't you just tell me, Cas? We can do something. We can run. We don't have to stay here." Dean let his arms down, reaching for Cas' hand. "I know I've got nothing to offer your father, but tell me what to do to stop this."

"His mind is made up, Dean. He wants to seal the agreement with them, and marrying into the Krushnic family–"

"Is an advantage, I get it. Zar told me pretty much the same thing last night." Dean interrupted.

"I was wondering why he wasn't responding to my texts or calls." Cas ran his fingers through his hair. "We can still do this, you and me."

Dean shook his head. "I love you, Cas. I really do. But I'm not going to be a dirty secret. I'm not going to stay hidden here in the garage while you go gallivanting on the arm of your future husband." Dean's voice dropped to just above a whisper. "I thought I was more to you than that." Dean let out a harsh chuckle. "But I guess who would want to be with me in the long run, am I right? I've got no future, no past. I'm just me."

"You mean the world to me, Dean. Everything I have ever done, I've done to protect you. To protect us!" Cas appeared wounded by Dean's words. "I'm sorry." Cas squeezed Dean's hand and took a step in closer. "I am so sorry that you even had the thought that you don't mean anything to me." His hand cupped Dean's cheek, Cas' thumb softly tracing across and wiping away tears Dean didn't realize he had shed. "Give me a chance, I'll make this right. I promise."

"How? You've got two weeks before you have to give an answer to your old man." Dean nuzzled into Cas' hand against his better judgment. "I'm pretty sure if go up there and say you're not marrying either, it's gonna catch you some grief."

Cas' phone rang, interrupting the moment. He let out a sigh, as did Dean, as the ringtone indicated it was the Boss. Cas held up a finger as he answered the call. "Papa." Dean rolled his eyes but stayed quiet to not give them away. "Yeah, I can do that. I'll be there in twenty to thirty." Cas' face twisted in irritation. "Because I said it would be twenty to thirty, Sir. You have to take traffic into consideration since I'm not at the office." Cas pulled the phone away from his ear and ended the call, shoving the phone back into his pocket. "I have to go. I don't want to, but I have to."

"Duty over Choice?" Dean responded, almost wishing he could rewind time and bite his tongue.

"In this case, unfortunately." Cas stepped back against Dean and took Dean's face into his hands again. "Let me do his dance a little longer, so I can make this right." Cas leaned in, lingering briefly before pressing his lips against Dean's in a soft, gentle kiss. "I promise you, Dean. I promise. You shouldn't be my secret. Anyone in the world would die to have you at their side, and I should bring you out in the light like you deserve." Cas slipped his hands down and slid them into his pockets before turning to exit the garage.

It was all Dean could hope that Cas wasn't leading him on.

...

Cas looked up at the sky as he exited the garage. It had never been his intention to fall in love with Dean. He'd been telling himself that for the past three years, hoping to remember how or why it happened. Dean was just a pretty face his father had hired to work the cars in exchange for paying off a debt his now-deceased father had collected. But there was so much more to Dean. After their third or fourth time sleeping together, Cas knew he was lost on the green-eyed mechanic. It was risky for Dean to love him in return, Cas knew that, but they still pushed forward together, finding ways to cover their tracks, to keep _Papa_ away from Dean. 

When his father said that he would be stepping up to take a more significant role in the family, Cas thought that we would be made an Avtoritet, like Zar or Michael. He never thought that his father would force him to marry the son of another Bratva. It was demeaning and beneath him, and he'd never wish this on anyone, not even his worse enemy.

As he drove to the office to meet with his father, he thought of all the ways he could escape. If he could escape. Charlie was a genius and could hack into the systems and get him the information to turn in his father. He could also just give her the backdoor key he had made years ago. Or he could just launder some money himself and run with Dean. But after seeing Dean's face, Cas knew that marrying one of the sons was entirely out of the picture. Dean was right. Dean is and should be his priority.

And he never should have hidden all of this from Dean.

He pulled into a spot and walked into the office. The Boyeviks moved out of his way as he headed to his father. The door was closed, and Cas knocked twice before opening it. "Papa."

"Castiel, my sweet son. Come in and have a seat." Cas cringed at the way his father called him sweet, knowing the insult behind it. "You didn't check in after your brunch with Ishim."

"I'm sorry, didn't realize I was supposed to," Cas replied cooly as he sat across from his father. "It wasn't in your instructions.”

"It was implied." Cas' father brushed him off. "I hear Ishim enjoyed his time with you, did you enjoy your time with him?"

Cas shook his head and shrugged. "Does my opinion matter?"

"I could have just said you were to marry Ishim, and not give you a choice between him and Bartholomew. That would have been the wise choice per my advisors." Papa leaned back in his chair, a pen in hand. "You may not believe me, Castiel, but I do want you to be happy in your marriage."

"I'm not going to be happy in a forced marriage. You knew that I was already in a relationship, that I have been with him for years, and you're going to rip me away from who makes me happy." Cas rubbed his eyebrows. "Papa, it's not my interests you have at heart. It's a sham of an agreement with another Family that can't find a husband for their jackass of a son."

Cas' father smiled, and Cas knew he let out too much information. "So, you don't like Ishim? You think he's a jackass." Papa wrote a note on the paper in front of him. "What did you not like about him?"

"Besides the fact that you're forcing him on me?" Cas replied coolly.

"Castiel."

"He was pretentious. It was our first date, and he had bought me a Rolex. I've never cared about wealth. It's meant to show off to you, not to me." Cas reached in his pocket and pulled out the watch box. "He wouldn't let me not take it." He dropped it on his father's desk. "He spent the time trying to order the most expensive wines. He yelled at the waitstaff for no good reason. He's a douche. Even if I were single, you couldn't convince me to go on another date with him."

"Very well, Castiel. You're going out with Bartholomew tomorrow." Papa turned around in his chair. "He will text you the information later."

"You're going to tell him how to appeal to me, like that's going to change my mind." Cas shook his head before standing and heading towards the door. "I'm sorry that I'm such a disappointment that this is the only way I'm good enough for you."

Once back in his car, Cas reached into his glove compartment and pulled out his phone that he used to communicate with Dean, Balthazar, and Charlie. He flipped through his contacts before settling on Charlie's alias. He shot off a quick text, followed by another stating that he wouldn't be available for the rest of the evening. Cas was going to get drunk and forget Ishim and his father. Cas threw the phone back and closed it up before driving home and fulfilling his promise.

The next morning, Cas woke up with a pokhmel'ye to envy any that he had ever experienced in college or his younger adult life. He was too old to drink like that, no matter how dire the situation was. Cas got his shit together. He took a shower, ate breakfast, and used an old family recipe to ease his headache, before heading over to the Garage for the third day in a row. Normally he scheduled out his visits, only going under the pretense of getting one of the classic cars to drive for show, and sneaking in a little extra time with Dean. Now he was there as it was the only place he could breathe. He needed Dean. Cas knew he was drowning, and he needed the one person who knew him the best.

As he pulled up to the garage, he noticed that Dean's car wasn't out front, although Dean could have easily pulled it into one of the bays. Cas hopped out of his car and entered through the side door. He glanced around, looking for Dean, only seeing the lights on in Dean's little office. He crossed through the garage, and stopped in front of the door, knocking twice before entering. "Dean?"

"Nope, Zar." Balthazar was sitting at Dean's desk, his feet up on top, leaning back in the chair. "Figured this would be the easiest way to find you."

"Where's Dean?" Cas swallowed, fear that Dean may have been burned, causing the bile to rise in his throat.

"Don't worry, Cassie. Dean's under my protection. I have him on a run as one of my Boyeviks." Balthazar sat up and pointed at a chair across from him. "Sit."

"Why does he need protection?" Cas sat down, his heart beating a mile a minute.

"He doesn't. Yet". Balthazar paused, strumming his fingers on the desk for a long moment before continuing. "Why are you here, Cassie?"

Cas responded immediately without the slightest hint of hesitation. "I love Dean."

"So, you were going to potentially lead the Boss' men here?" Balthazar frowned. "It's been noted that you've been here multiple days in a row. Rachel's not as stupid as you've been led to believe." He pointed at Cas. "Check your work phone."

"Uh, okay?" Cas pulled out the phone and saw that he had a text from Balthazar, asking to meet him at the garage. "You covered for me."

"I did. This time." Balthazar pulled his feet down and sat up. He leaned forward. "Cassie, as your best friend, I need you to be rational and think. I know you're very much in love with Dean, and he returns those feelings. But, unless you do something, you're promised to a son of the Sirico Family or a son of the Harrington Family. And you have a meeting with the Harrington son tonight." He pointed at the desk, punctuating his next statement. "I know you don't want to be in this position, but you could kill Dean if you don't do this right." Cas slouched back in the chair. "Or, you admit you don't have the guts and end things with Dean. I won't see my friend hurt because the man he is in love with is too immature to see what he's doing."

"Excuse me?" Cas stood to his feet, leaning forward and staring down at Balthazar. "I have been with Dean for how long, and you think you can waltz in here and tell me how my relationship works?"

"Oh, very much so. Yes." Balthazar stood up and matched Cas' glare. "I know this is trying, and I know you think you're making some grand, dramatic gesture." Balthazar rolled his eyes. "It's almost as gaudy as that damned Titanic film. And it's going to get you two caught."

Cas shook his head. "So what do you suggest, Zar?"

"I suggest–" Balthazar's eyes drifted to the door, and he stopped speaking. Cas turned to follow his gaze and found Dean standing in the doorway, a package in hand.

"So, I would ask if this is a bad time, but this is my office." Dean walked in and set the box in front of Balthazar, leaning forward to deliver a message directly into Balthazar's ear. Their friend nodded and moved out from behind Dean's desk, letting Dean take his seat, as he grabbed the box. "So, what's going on? I've got not one but two friends in my office."

Cas' eyebrow raised curiously as Dean referred to him as just a friend. "Zar asked me to meet him here, said he had a job for me."

"Your running jobs out of the garage now, Zar?" 

"Only if they need a car." He gestured at the box in his lap. "You needed a car, Cassie here's going to need a car for his."

"No skin off my back. I have a couple of Lexuses ready to go." Dean rolled back in his chair, opening up a safe behind him. "How discreet?"

"Cassie, do you want tan or black?" Balthazar raised an eyebrow.

Cas hesitated a moment, wondering what the pair was playing at before responding. "Tan."

"Alright." Dean pulled out a key fob and slid it across the table. "Bring her back in one piece."

"Am I allowed to ask what my job is?" Cas looked back and forth between Dean and Balthazar, assuming they were on the same page.

"Yes, you're going over to the Harrington's restaurant and delivering this package as a sign of good faith. Leave it with the bartender." Balthazar handed the package over to Cas. "It's convenient, as you're going over there anyway, aren't you, Cassie?"

Cas caught a glimpse of something on Dean's face before Dean got it under control. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

"Is there anything else you need from me, Zar?" Cas turned to look at Balthazar. "Should I be giving this to anyone in particular?"

"Nope, whoever the bartender is when you get there. They're expecting it." Balthazar stood up. "We're still on, Dean?"

"Yep. Closing the doors at five, I'll meet up with you right after." Dean nodded in confirmation.

"You two have plans?" Cas questioned, his confusion running rampant. "What are you two doing?"

"Need to know basis, Cassie." Balthazar stood up and offered his hand to Cas. "We should leave the good man to his cars now, shouldn't we Cassie?"

Dean nodded. "If you want to pull your car in, Cas, I can add it to the detailing list, especially since you're using a fleet car for now." Dean stood up and walked behind them, shooing them out of the office. In the bay, Cas turned around and watched as Dean whispered something else into Balthazar's ear. In response, Balthazar offered his hand, and Dean shook it. Dean nodded his head towards Cas and bowed back inside his office.

"What was all that about?" Cas sniped at Balthazar once they were out of Dean's earshot. "Secrets? Whispering?" He looked at Balthazar's hand, slightly jealous that he got to touch more of Dean than he did. "I don't like what you two are up to."

"And that's frankly, not my problem." Balthazar walked over to his Mustang. "Send me a text when the package has been delivered. Enjoy your dinner with Barty Boy."

Cas' nerves were shot. He found the tan Lexus he had been given the key for and hopped inside. He checked all the spots that smugglers used, making sure nothing was hidden, and once satisfied, he pulled out of the lot. He looked at the time and noticed he still had several hours to kill before his meeting with Bartholomew. He pulled out his phone and called Balthazar. When he answered, Cas jumped right to the question. "Am I supposed to go over there now?"

"Yes, Cassie. Go hang out at the Bar until five, please." Cas could hear a hint of annoyance in Balthazar's voice. "Chat up the Bartender, play games on your phone. Do anything. But go to Harrington's and stay there until dinner with Bart. Please."

"If you insist." Cas sighed as he hung up the phone, more questions than answers running through his mind.

Cas made the drive to Harrington's in decent time and found a parking spot with strange ease. Once inside, he walked over to the bar and set the box in front of him. The woman tending the bar raised her eyebrow and waltzed over. "Balthazar sent you?"

"Yes, ma'am." Cas nodded in confirmation and watched as the woman delicately picked up the box and carried it to another spot then put it down underneath the bar. She walked back over to Cas and leaned on her arms. "What can I get you?"

"A water for now."

The woman nodded and tapped his arm. "Good choice."

Cas rested his forehead in his hands. It was going to be a long four and a half hours.

Luckily, the bartender - who Cas learned was named Duma - was more than happy to talk with him and keep him company. She didn't flirt, she didn't proposition Cas. She was just genuinely good to speak with. As five o'clock rolled around, she tapped his elbow and pointed at a tall, blonde man who had entered. She beckoned to him once she caught his eye. "That's Bart, his bark is worse than his bite, but listen to him, okay? He wants the same thing as you, Castiel." She twisted a ring that hung from a chain around her neck. "I promise."

"Castiel, I presume?" Bartholomew offered his hand, and Cas shook it. "Thank you for taking care of our guest, Duma." Bartholomew led Cas to the back of the restaurant to a secluded booth. "So, we both know why we're here."

"Straight to business." Cas sat down and watched Bartholomew's moves. "You know that I want nothing to do with this deal."

"Nor do I." Bartholomew smiled, and Cas wasn't sure if it was sincere or calculated. "Not to say that you're not an attractive man, but I don't play for your team, as they say." He reached into his shirt and pulled out a chain with a ring similar to the one Duma played with. "And I'm already married. Not that my father would hear it."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Cas sighed. "I take it that it won't be good if I turn you down, right?”

"It wouldn't." Bartholomew agreed. "I reached out to your father, trying to figure out what I could do to win you over, considering I have no clue on how to win over the same sex."

Cas scoffed. "Like he knew any better. He asked me what Ishim did wrong."

"Did you state that he exists?" Bartholomew's smile was a little more relaxed. "Seriously, though, if I don't get the honor of marrying you, my father has threatened Duma's life, the racist prick."

"So, what do you suggest?" Cas leaned forward. "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of this."

"I can help you leave." Bartholomew leaned back in his seat. "You and Dean. You can go. Be free."

Cas froze. "How do–"

"How do I know Dean's name? Same way you know Duma's. He introduced himself, alongside Balthazar and Charlie." Bartholomew stopped Cas. "Your best friend is a smart one. Zar, right? He came to me yesterday with Dean and Charlie in tow. Said that he knew about the threat on Duma's life and introduced me to Dean. And then Charlie said you have a master password to unleash all of your father's files."

"I may have mentioned that to her yesterday after I spoke with my father." Cas nodded. "So let me guess. I get you his stuff, I run, you protect me, and you take out the Bratva?"

"Without hurting a single person." Bartholomew nodded. "I take your father's assets, which were all illegally gained, so he'd have no footing to come after it. I have more loyalty than my father ever will, so I overthrow him, and you're safe from three crime families. You'd be an ally of mine, you've destroyed one, and I'd guarantee your safety from the Sirico family."

"Michael and Anna?"

Bartholomew reached into his jacket and pulled out folded up papers. "Have already signed their allegiance to me for high ranking positions within the organization. Frankly, I could use their skills, and they hate your father as much as you do." He held out his hand. "What do you say?"

"What about Charlie and Zar?" asked as he stared at Bartholomew's hand.

"Zar's my new right-hand man. Charlie is free to leave with you, or I could always use a hacker of her renown. As for you and Dean, Zar will be in charge of your relocation, and we'll send you a stipend every month."

"Is it really this easy?" Cas slowly reached across the table and shook Bartholomew's hand.

"It's the things we do for love, Castiel." Bartholomew gripped Cas' hand in a firm, but friendly handshake. "I am holding on to Charlie as small collateral to make sure that the passwords work, but that was her idea. She said not to mention it; otherwise, you might not agree."

"That sounds like her." Cas nodded.

Bartholomew stood up. "Follow me?"

Cas pushed himself out of the booth and followed Bartholomew back up to the front of the restaurant. Sitting at the bar, talking with Duma, sat Balthazar, Charlie, and Dean. Cas swallowed as Dean turned around. When Dean's head cocked slightly to the side in question, Cas nodded in response and was instantly rewarded with Dean rushing to his arms. Cas let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and embraced Dean tightly. "I said I'd make it right."

"I know. When Charlie got the text, I knew you were. But I couldn't let you do it alone." Dean softly cupped Cas' face and pulled him in for a kiss. "We can do this in the daylight, Cas."

"We can." Cas let out a deep huff of a laugh and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, pulling him in closer as he found Dean's mouth again. "As much as you want."

**-Six Months Later-**

Dean watched as Cas climbed out of their pool, the water dripping down his body, leaving long wet trails as they slid. His jaw must have dropped, as Cas came over to him and snapped it up with a finger. "Enjoying the view, Dean?"

"Dammit, Cas. You have no idea." Dean let out a happy sigh as he looked over his husband. The past six months had been hard, moving slowly from state to state until Barty had confirmed that the Bratva was no longer after them. The Sirico family didn't care that Cas went on the run with Dean, nor did they see Ishim's rejection as anything to cry about.

Balthazar had promised them that it would all be worth it in the end, and he delivered. He had gotten them a home in Colorado, close enough to a major city so they could be social, but isolated enough that you'd have to know where you were going to find their home. The house was almost too much for Dean, having lived in shoeboxes of apartments almost his entire life. But with Cas, they filled it with love and made it home.

Cas brought Dean back to the present. He straddled Dean's lap, leaning in to kiss the grin that widened across Dean's face. "You know what I like the most about this place?" Cas asked, briefly pulling away before going in for another kiss.

"I'm pretty sure you're going to say the privacy, the way you're acting right now." Dean chuckled into yet another kiss.

"That's part of it." Cas pulled back, rocking his hips against Dean's. "But the best part is that I'm here. With you."

Dean smiled, sliding his fingers into Cas', locking their hands together. Dean tugged Cas back town, and kissed along his jaw, before stopping by his ear and whispering. "I've found my future, and there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
